


Cafuné

by MissingInAction



Series: Querencia [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Feitan is a butt, Headcanon, M/M, No one in the Troupe enjoys it either, Sickfic, The Phantom Troupe, Uvogin doesn't enjoy being sick, Uvogin is a human furnace, lots of fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingInAction/pseuds/MissingInAction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even spiders get sick sometimes. The Troupe just doesn't like it when it's Uvogin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafuné

**Author's Note:**

> Word taken from [ Other-wordly](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/)
> 
> A request from an anon on tumblr. I hope you like it!
> 
> Headcanons: Uvogin is a human furnance  
> Shal is mildly anemic (which is why he runs cold)

_Cafuné  
(n.) running your fingers through the hair of someone you love_

\-----

_‘ACHOO!’_

“Shut him up!”

“Honestly, I’m not even sure that this is _possible_.” The dark-haired man hissed, his eyes narrowed as he took in the large figure of the man and the smaller form that was sitting at the edge of the bed. It was late and no one in the troupe had been able to get even an ounce of sleep. They were holed up in another abandoned building on the outskirts of a small town. Feitan had gotten a tip that there was an underground mine that housed a supposedly cursed treasure and naturally, they wanted to take a look.

“He’s human, isn’t he? It can happen to anyone. I told you not to send him out there!” Shalnark snapped back at the shorter male, sea green eyes narrowing before the form beside him began to shake once more, a violent sneeze building up inside him. He turned back to him and laid a gentle hand on the large forearm. “Uvo, go ahead and let it out. It’s their fault you’re sick anyway.” He mumbled the last part out bitterly and handed the large man a tissue for when he was ready. 

“He said he could and no one else offered, I don’t understand how this is my fault.” Feitan replied as he walked closer to the bed so he could see strange sight. People got sick, that was true. _Normal people_. He got sick, rarely, but it happened. Phinks, Paku, Shizuka, and even the Boss on one or two occasions. But Uvogin never got sick. It would be the dead of winter and he would wear the exact same attire as he did on a normal day. 

“You knew it wasn’t safe to be outside. There’s a reason no one offered to help.” The blond man huffed as he removed the rag off of Uvo’s forehead to dip it back into the cold water. He squeezed out the excess and gently laid it over his head once more, noting how flushed his cheeks were. Shalnark chose to stay up to tend to his partner, but he was sure that even if he tried to sleep, the sheer heat that Uvo was emitting would steer him away. Uvo’s body was ignited by the fever raging inside him.

“It was just a little rain. You’re only overreacting because your _boyfriend_ got sick. Stupid.” He spat the last word out with a grin, a pale hand touching Uvo’s sweaty back. Feitan recoiled immediately and looked back at Shalnark with a frown. “I don’t know how you can deal with that.”

Shalnark felt a small smile tug at the sides of his lips as he heard Uvo mutter something along the lines of _“shut the fuck up already”_ and turn away from the noise. He placed a reassuring hand on his arm to keep him calm before looking back at Feitan. “It was _freezing_ rain. He was already wet to begin with and you left him out there digging into _your_ shitty mine. And for what? A couple thousand jennys and no treasure.” His voice was hushed, but none of the bitterness was lost as he spat out his words to the shorter man. “Don’t ever put him at risk for a wild goose chase again. Get out, he’s trying to sleep.”

Feitan was about to respond, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he took a step closer to the bed when a booming _‘ACHOO’_ shook the foundation of the building to its core. This is what the Troupe was actually concerned about. If the building collapsed on itself while they were sleeping, it would be a hassle getting out. “Keep him quiet.” He muttered as he turned around, not bothering to comment on how Shalnark seemed completely unfazed by the fact that the building was shaking. 

“I would if you’d leave.”

The blond waited until the click of the door closing reached his ears before carefully creeping onto the bed. This wasn’t their usual sleeping place. Uvogin was far too big for this bed, his legs dangling off the end at the calves and his arm was wrapped around Shalnark’s waist in order to keep him from rolling back onto the floor. The flush on his cheeks had crept down to his chest and colored the tan skin with a deeper hue. Beads of sweat dripped down his neck and Shalnark carefully wiped them up with a cool towel, smiling to himself when Uvo sighed in relief. “That medicine I gave you should start working soon. You should get some sleep though... The Boss said we’ll be moving back out tomorrow.”

Uvo grunted out once more and let his hand slip under Shalnark’s tunic, his palm laid flat over his hip. It never failed to amaze him how cold Shalnark was in comparison. “You should go to sleep too. I’ll take the floor, this bed is uncomfortable.” He mumbled and made an attempt to sit up but Shalnark forced him back down. 

“ _Absolutely not._ I’m sorry the bed can’t be bigger, but the floor is way too cold for you right now.” He said, his hand firm on Uvo’s chest. The last thing he needed was for him to get worse. “So stay put.”

“Shut up, you’re being ridiculous. I’ve slept on the floor in winter before.” He groaned out, his head starting to pound once more. Uvo cradled his head with a low hiss and slowly laid back down, his grip on Shalnark’s hip tightening. “You’re staying.”

Shalnark only laughed at that before giving a nod. “As if I planned to leave.” He replied warmly and moved Uvo closer to the wall so he could actually lay down on the bed. It was more than a tight squeeze and half of him had to lie on Uvo’s chest to even remotely fit, but the Enhancer welcomed the coolness of his body and Shalnark found it impossible to deny him that small pleasure. 

They lay there in relative silence, the muffled sound of footsteps and voices heard from down below. The Troupe still wasn’t asleep. He couldn’t really find the strength to care beyond knowing that Uvogin’s fever was beginning to recede. The blond rested his head on Uvo’s chest and shivered as he felt himself completely engulfed by his warmth. The large man had shifted their positions so both his arms were wrapped around the smaller man, his chin perched atop soft hair. “Uvo, I might actually die from the heat.” He mumbled into his neck, head nestled in the nook between his shoulder and his neck. Shalnark could already feel his body starting react, the familiar sheen of sweat starting to rise on his skin.

This wouldn’t be the first time that Shalnark was in danger due to Uvogin’s ridiculous body heat. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just stay there for a little longer.” Uvo replied, his hand trailing up Shalnark’s clothed back. He found that he didn’t enjoy this as much as his bare back and trailed his hand under the soft cotton until skin met skin. Shalnark’s body arched into the touch and he smiled before moving his free hand so he could touch the soft tuff of blonde hair. It didn’t really matter what his partner said, he took far too good care of it. It was like silk and he let his eyes close as he enjoyed the feeling. 

“You’re funny, you know.”

The blond had already begun to drift, his eyelids heavy from the warmth. It wasn’t often Uvogin could hold him like this since Shalnark would slip away after a few minutes complaining about the heat. He knew he was humouring Uvo because he was sick, but that didn’t bother him. “What’s funny?” The words were slow, slurred almost and Shalnark pressed closer to Uvo’s chest a moment later.

“That you complain about this and not me getting you sick. You’re a weird one.”

“I’ll have you know, I have an _excellent_ immune system.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first requested fill for the series! I'm really giddy I actually got a request. Another addition to "Querencia".
> 
> If you have any requests, as always, my box is always open. I'm a little slow in filling because of uni but I'll get to them, promise.  
> tumblr: daiou--sama.tumblr.com


End file.
